


More Than a Kiss

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Drabble, First Time, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	More Than a Kiss

"Don't I get a kiss?" Harry closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"Whatever for?" Severus said. Harry opened his eyes and pointed up.

"Mistletoe." 

Severus looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where did you get that, Harry?"

"Forest, of course. There was a huge tree, just covered in the stuff."

"And what do you suppose will happen now?" Harry had hoped a kiss would happen but he watched as the mistletoe seemed to multiply before his eyes. One sprig became two, which then became four.

"Oh. I didn't know it would do that," he said sheepishly.

~*~

"Why am I not surprised?" Severus said dryly.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Harry noticed the entire beam was now completely covered in it.

"Indeed I do," Severus replied gravely. "I can only hope you are up to the challenge."

"Well, what it is?"

"The solution is to _shag_ under it."

"Oh!" Harry grinned. "Brilliant!"

"Harry," Severus said slowly, as if speaking to a small child, "you have to shag _me_."

"Even better than a kiss." He positively leered and began pulling off his robes. "Better get to it then. Will the desk work?"

"God, yes." 

Severus pounced.


End file.
